


Бессонные ночи девушек не красят

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Человеку нужен человек





	Бессонные ночи девушек не красят

Трудно находить в море что-то необычное и притягательное, когда оно одно окружает тебя большую часть всего времени, что ты проводишь на корабле. Да, оно удивительно; ты каждый раз видишь новые оттенки, и если твое хобби рисование, ты непременно будешь находить для себя неиссякаемый источник вдохновения. Но ты – пират, сын моря, этого жестокого и безжалостного повелителя! Может ли удивить тебя огромная волна, накатывающая со стороны штирборта? Шокирует ли тебя опаснейший шторм прямо по курсу? Свернешь ли бакборт, видя впереди воронку и зная, что именно через нее лежит путь к самым настоящим приключениям?.. 

Да, все пираты привыкают: вид бесконечных вод рано или поздно надоедает – по крайней мере, кажется такой же обыденностью, как и Морские Короли для Калм Белта. Но этот вечер был поистине особенным: на темно-синем шелке неба не было ни единого облачка, но звезды, эти искрящиеся бриллианты, чудесным образом освещали землю, собираясь вокруг самого главного ночного светильника – луны. Волны, с мягким мурлыканьем ласкающие киль корабля, приобрели необыкновенный лазурно-синий цвет, а в воде, иногда задевая форштевень, путались длинные причудливые водоросли, похожие на волосы русалки. Все дышало спокойствием; любой чувствовал себя тут защищенным и уверенным – ведь даже шорох ветра не мог нарушить этой потрясающе хрупкой тишины, изредка прерываемой нежным рокотом волн. 

Молодой человек, облокотившийся на фальшборт Санни, внимательно разглядывал расстилающиеся по воде водоросли. Тонкая сигарета, зажатая между бледных пальцев, слегка подрагивала. Несмотря на то, что у него была отличная команда, любимые друзья и даже семья – пускай и находящаяся сейчас где-то очень далеко от него, - Санджи прекрасно понимал, что он в этой жизни что-то упустил. Да, он дорожил каждым из этих близких ему людей – ну, может быть, его чуточку подбешивал один ублюдочный мечник с водорослями вместо волос, - но в целом… В целом у него было все, о чем только можно мечтать: друзья, семья, бесконечные приключения, впечатления, цель, к которой он уверенно шел. Так чего же ему не хватает? Почему этого все еще недостаточно? 

Осторожный шорох чьих-то легких шагов прервал его размышления. По инерции, готовый атаковать, он повернул голову в направлении звука, ожидая увидеть позади себя какое-нибудь дикое животное – команда единогласно отправилась спать после долгого дня, оставив кока прибираться на кухне после сытного ужина. 

\- Почему не спишь, Нами-сан? – спросил Санджи, отворачиваясь от нее и кладя сигарету между тонких губ. Он вновь оперся о фальшборт и уставился вдаль. 

Рыжеволосая девушка мысленно поразилась такой невероятной перемене в поведении кока: он вел себя так… нормально. Никаких шумных восторгов, фонтанов крови, счастливых визгов – это чуть не побудило ее спросить, все ли у него в порядке, но она сдержалась. 

\- Зоро храпит так, что может разбудить целую армию, - улыбнулась она очень по-дружески и тепло. – Под такой аккомпанемент трудно уснуть. – заметила она мягко, почти нежно. Видимо, спокойствие ночи каким-то особым образом повлияло и на нее тоже. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я научил его манерам? 

Она тихо покачала головой и встала рядом с ним. Девушка полной грудью вдыхала соленый воздух, выпрямившись всем телом – сейчас она почти напоминала одну из тех фигур, которые моряки обычно устанавливают на бушпритах кораблей. У него совершенно не было настроения для того, чтобы носиться вокруг нее и корчить из себя феерического дурака, но не отметить изящность ее фигуры он не мог. Да, нет ничего странного в том, что в каждом новом городе она привлекает все больше внимания среди мужчин: трудно не заметить такую яркую и живую красавицу. 

\- Санджи, - неожиданно пробормотала она негромко. – Ты… когда-нибудь… чувствовал себя одиноким?

Он кивнул и выдохнул дым. Едва ли не каждый из них бежал от одиночества как от дикого зверя: все они пережили нечто страшное, и мало у кого раны зажили полностью. 

\- К чему спрашивать, Нами-сан?

Она нетерпеливо махнула рукой и проигнорировала его вопрос. 

\- Нет же. Не там, - она сделала неопределенный жест, показывая, что она говорит не о прошлом. – Я имею в виду нас… Я говорю о том, что… может… тебе было когда-нибудь одиноко среди нас? Когда рядом Луффи, Зоро… путешествия, риск, враги, постоянные опасности?

Санджи растерялся, но не подал виду. В этой девушке с лихорадочно блестящими глазами трудно было узнать Нами: она редко задавалась философскими вопросами и уж тем более не ее конек был затевать подобные дискуссии. Для него видеть эту рыжеволосую красавицу столь сентиментальной было внове: он и вспомнить не мог, когда она вела бы себя подобным образом… впрочем, и сам кок сегодня решил изменить своим обычным манерам. 

\- Пожалуй, иногда мне действительно бывает одиноко, - ответил юноша спокойно, делая глубокую затяжку – так, что вкус горького никотина ощущался не только на губах, но в самых легких. – Но это очень быстро проходит, - поторопился он сказать, чтобы не расстраивать Нами. 

Она раздраженно закатила глаза. 

\- Санджи, не будь дураком. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю. 

Парень нахмурился, вздохнул. Да, Нами не изменилась: иллюзия магии ночи моментально разбилась о непростой характер девушки. Их навигатор была в полном порядке – и эта минутная хандра, которой она поддалась, была, вероятно, всего лишь отблеском воспоминаний, которые в ней что-то пробудило.

\- Прости, не понимаю. 

Теперь была ее очередь удивляться: Санджи был настолько не похож на себя, что девушка почти начала волноваться. Может, его укусило какое-нибудь местное животное? Или он укололся о ядовитое растение? Или, может, он просто заболел необычной болезнью – чем-то вроде депрессии, только с более опасными последствиями? 

\- Санджи, все в порядке? Ты уверен, что не нужно звать Чоппера? Думаю, тщательный осмотр тебе бы не повредил, - отметила она несколько ехидно, сложив руки на груди. 

Он не отреагировал и снова закурил. Издевательская полуухмылка девушки исчезла, стоило ей заметить, насколько серьезно кок выглядел. Ей в голову пришла странная, невозможная мысль – и навигатор почти шепотом спросила:

\- Сейчас, да? Ты чувствуешь себя одиноко… сейчас?

Парень пожал плечами и сделал последнюю затяжку. Он сомневался, что сейчас она сможет его понять и дать ему передышку – просто для того, чтобы завтра прийти в обычное расположение духа и по-прежнему корчить из себя наивного дурачка, с ума сходящего по женщинам. Все его мысли сейчас были направлены на отнюдь не жизнерадостные предметы, и ему было гораздо легче смолчать, нежели вытягивать из себя все эти размышления. 

Кок последний раз затянулся, выдохнул дым и, бросив прощальный взгляд на воду, бросил окурок в море. Он собирался уйти с палубы и подремать – но девушка остановила его.

\- Санджи, ответь на мой вопрос, - попросила она тихо, хватая его за лацканы пиджака. – Пожалуйста. 

\- Да. Я чувствую себя ненужным. – негромко ответил он и осторожно коснулся ее рук, пытаясь ослабить хватку. – Пора спать, Нами-сан. Бессонные ночи девушек не красят. 

Она долго и пристально смотрела в его глаза, ее ладони нежно поглаживали его грудь, скользили вверх к шее, будто в задумчивости, и, наконец, руки ее сомкнулись под его затылком. Девушка привстала на цыпочки, и нерешительно, совсем робко, Нами прижалась своими губами к его, одновременно желая получить ответ – и боясь услышать отказ. 

И он ответил. Его поцелуй был еще осторожнее, но смелее; он держал ее в руках как хрупкую хрустальную фигурку, стараясь не допустить, чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко или неуютно. Пожалуй, в любой другой день Санджи сошел бы с ума, узнай он что Нами-сан, очаровательная рыжеволосая красавица, собирается его поцеловать – но эта ночь была полна сюрпризов и тайн. Этот вечер был поистине волшебным – и разрушать эту магию он не хотел. 

Прервав поцелуй, слегка отстранившись от него, девушка нерешительно потянула его за рукав, увлекая за собой в пустую каюту, где они когда-то хранили припасы – ровно до тех пор, пока Луффи не научился буквально по запаху определять, что от него скрывают что-то невероятно вкусное. Или что-то, что может быть вкусным даже в теории – даже в слишком преувеличенной теории. 

\- Нами, что… 

\- Пожалуйста? – попросила она, пинком открывая дверь каюты, совершенно не боясь быть услышанной: это помещение находилось в некотором отдалении от всех остальных, так, что даже чутких слух Робин не смог бы уловить ни единого звука. – Один раз. Я знаю, что может нас вылечить… 

Ее руки, тонкие и узкие, уже стягивали с него пиджак, затем оттягивали галстук, снимали рубашку; ее губы, слишком пьянящие, чтобы быть явью, скользили по его коже, изредка уступая место покусываниям, которые почему-то казались еще приятнее, чем поцелуи этой невыносимой девушки. Он видел, что Нами не думала: по ее лицу было видно, что она всего лишь отчаянно искала лекарство от одиночества, какой-нибудь способ, чтобы забыться и заглушить в себе мысли о прошлом. Санджи аккуратно остановил ее ладони и поднес к губам; нежно поцеловал тыльную сторону ее рук и пальцы, показывая, что он не хочет, чтобы все это было мерзкой и грязной проделкой, о которой им обоим будет противно вспоминать. Он не знал, влюблен ли он в нее – но… но он точно не хотел, чтобы наутро она его избегала. Она не должна всего этого стыдиться – вспоминать с усмешкой, с раздражением, с гневом – сколько угодно. Но только не со стыдом. 

\- Пообещай, что ничего не изменится, и ты не будешь от меня прятаться. 

Нами подняла на него взгляд и робко кивнула. Ей было несвойственно вести себя так нерешительно, но и ситуация была в высшей мере необычной – именно поэтому Санджи старался действовать как можно осторожнее, чтобы дать ей время на раздумья: она могла сказать ему «нет» в любой момент, и он ни за что не стал бы ее принуждать. Но девушка молчала. 

Парень, окончательно осмелев, нежно, но решительно прижал ее к стене. Его губы изучали ее шею, ласкали ее ключицы и грудь, обжигая кожу и едва ли не оставляя на ней следы. Нами, от нетерпения слегка постанывая, пробежала пальцами по густым светлым волосам любовника, слегка оттягивая их назад, чтобы заставить его посмотреть на нее – и впервые она увидела в его глазах что-то такое, что поразило ее до глубины души. Санджи все еще был тем самым неуемным джентльменом, который выводил ее моментами из себя – но сейчас навигатор увидела в нем мужчину, а не нелепого мальчишку с пугающей тягой к женскому полу. Нами что-то пробормотала; чувствуя, что она не может больше сдерживаться, девушка попросила его о большем, чем просто поцелуи – сейчас ей этого было недостаточно.

Он, целуя ее в губы, слегка приподнял ее бедро, позволяя ноге обвиться вокруг его пояса – и одним движением вошел в нее. Нами вздрогнула, но не отстранилась: несмотря на то, что она ожидала боли и неприятных ощущений, все оказалось куда лучше: Санджи отвлекал ее, слегка покусывал кожу, крепко, но бережно прижимал к себе – и все его поцелуи, рассыпавшиеся по ее груди и шее и жемчужным водопадом, пробуждали в ней новое, доселе неизведанное чувство. Она, вцепляясь ногтями в его спину, расцарапывая и постанывая, пытаясь заглушить каждый неосторожный звук, рвущийся из груди, следовала каждому его движению, покорно двигаясь вслед за ним. Девушка прижималась к нему, кусала плечо, чтобы не издать случайный крик, целовала его, оставляя на бледной коже яркие ало-лиловые следы, которые долго еще будут служить напоминанием об этой ночи… 

Санджи все еще был во власти рассудка: запоминая, какие движения и поцелуи ей больше всего нравятся, он, будто бы издеваясь, повторял их снова и снова, получая в награду благодарный стон или короткий поцелуй. Эта девушка была его; сегодня ночью она отдалась ему полностью, впервые уступив его напору – и дав себе возможность, наконец, показаться слабой и нуждающейся в защите – или в мужчине. Черт возьми, как приятно пахло от ее волос, как страстна она была, как робка и нерешительна вначале – и как раскрепощенна в конце! О, он точно сводил ее с ума: она, кажется, заводилась еще больше, когда он чуть сильнее стискивал ее нежное бедро, слегка оттягивал чувствительный сосок, покусывал грудь… Иногда он шептал ей на ухо глупые признания – ничего не значащие фразы, нелепые слова, которые, будто чудесное заклинание, гипнотизировали девушку, заставляя ее саму выбирать темп и позу.

\- С-санджи, - пробормотала она пересохшими и припухшими губами, глядя на него из-под длинных ресниц – ее глаза, некогда блестящие, сейчас были подернуты дымкой подступающего удовольствия. 

Юноша, ловя ее губы своими, укусом дал понять, что понял ее намек: он и сам был на грани. Никого и никогда он не желал так же сильно, как Нами, и вот сейчас она наконец-то была с ним, наслаждалась его ласками, извивалась под ним и выгибалась, будто гимнастка, будучи прижатой к стенке какой-то допотопной каюты! Да, для нее Санджи определенно хотел большего, но не мог этого дать – единственное, что он способен был сделать – стать ее мужчиной во всех возможных смыслах, и если она хотела спрятаться от одиночества в его руках, то, значит, так тому и быть. Он должен был исполнить ее желание – даже если пришлось бы поступиться самим собой.

Чувствуя, как Нами дрожит все сильнее, молодой человек чуть приподнял девушку и ускорился, прижимая ее к стене грудью плотнее. В попытках нагнать ускользающее блаженство он даже не заметил, что она, с огромным трудом воздерживаясь от криков, прокусила ему плечо и в кровь расцарапала спину – да кого это вообще волнует?.. Бормоча его имя будто самую сокровенную молитву, навигатор полностью отдалась в его власть: каждое его движение было ядом, сладкой пыткой, о которой она просила сама – и которую получала с тем же наслаждением, с которым он дразнил ее своими высокомерными взглядами, игривыми ласками и короткими, но опьяняющими поцелуями… О, черт, она не может больше сдерживаться; чтобы не разбудить никого из команды, Нами пришлось уткнуться носом в его плечо. Напрягшись на несколько мгновений – ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы оставить на бедре яркий синяк, его пальцы разжались и, скользнув по талии, принялись аккуратно поглаживать кожу. Нами, тяжело дыша от только что пойманного в ловушку удовольствия, губами прижалась к его шее – и оставила лиловую отметку – знак того, что отныне он принадлежал ей. 

\- Нами-сан… 

\- Нами, - улыбнулась она и поцеловала его в уголок губ. – Я нашла то, что искала… - пробормотала она ласково, поглаживая его расцарапанную спину обеими руками, не позволяя отдалиться. – Ты будешь моим?.. Не как друг, не как любовник, но… 

\- Буду. – просто ответил он, не дожидаясь окончания фразы и целуя ее раскрасневшиеся щеки. – Пора спать, Нами-сан. Бессонные ночи девушек не красят…


End file.
